fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
K-Verse Player Vessel
Summary Player Vessels '''are the driving source of life in the '''K-Verse, a verse that thrives with life and excitement. It is home to many exotic and powerful lifeforms, countless undiscovered ruins, heated battles between others in tournaments, and much more. There are plenty of places to trade, hang out, explore, and fight. The Player Vessels were once just statues from long ago, but sprung to life when destructive forces threatened to destroy their way of life. In that war, many Vessels died, but only 4 survived, and were victorious. The 4 Player Vessels were granted omnipotence from the sky for saving all that they owned, and thus, were considered gods. The 4 new gods found a source of everlasting life, contained in a mountain. The entire mountain was made of a crystalline substance. They bestowed this gift to the mortals, by handing down pieces of the mountain. These pieces of the mountain were named Regeneration Crystals. A soul bound to a crystal, would be resurrected upon death, virtually making those who were bound immortal. Upon gaining these crystals, a philosopher sought out to make a statue, and carved one of a humanly figure. But the power from an unbound Regeneration Crystal brought the statue to life. The new created Player Vessel and the philosopher quickly told the news, and everyone started making statues and bringing them to life. This process went on for decades, until there was little room and resources for everyone on the planet. The Player Vessels decided that they would become adventurers and explore the universe. Now all the Player Vessels are spread apart across the stars, living for adventure. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '(Low Level) '| 7-A '''(Maxed Out) '''Name: Varies Origin: 'K-Verse '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Ageless '''Classification: '''Player Vessel '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability Negation, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 1, 6, and 8. 1 = Does not age or die of natural causes. 6 and 8 = Requires the Regeneration Crystal to take the user's essence and soul, and puts it in a duplicated body), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight (Using technology, Magic or Psychic power), Energy Manipulation, Summoning, Resistance, Healing, Invulnerability (Using Spells and Potions). 'Attack Potency: 9-B '(Low Level) '| 7-A '(Maxed Out) '''Speed: Peak Human '''with Subsonic (Reaction Speed) '| Subsonic '(Maxed Out) with Transonic (Reaction Speed when Maxed Out) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 10 '(Maxed Out) 'Striking Strength: 9-B '(Low Level) '| 7-A '(Maxed Out) 'Durability: 9-A '(No Armor/Low Level) '| 7-A '(Strongest Armor/Maxed Out) 'Stamina: Average '(Gets restored fairly quickly.) 'Range: Standard Melee Range '(Unarmed) '| Hundreds of Meters '(Ranged Weapons) 'Standard Equipment: '''Armor and weapons vary. Food, Healing, Stamina, and Magic Potions, Flint & Steel, Hatchet, Pickaxe, Mining Explosives, Fishing Rod. 'Intelligence: '''Varies '''Weaknesses: '''Gets overwhelmed by swarms of enemies if alone, and usually requires help from others. Loses currency upon death/ defeat. '''Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Sword users: '''Swords are balanced melee weapons that have a medium range and damage. Sword Beam: (A power attack that sends out an extremely fast-moving beam of pure, concentrated energy a long distance in front of the user that does moderate damage) Shield Crack: (A powerful strike that disables the opponent's ability to block for a short time, if they block this attack) '''Axe users: '''Axes are somewhat heavier melee weapons with higher damage. Axe Beam: (A power attack sends out a moderately quick beam of pure, concentrated energy a medium distance in front of the user that does strong damage) Shield Chop: (A powerful chop that disables the opponent's ability to block for a short time, if they block this attack) '''Hammer users: '''Hammers are extremely heavy melee weapons that do massive damage. Bludgeon Beam: (A power attack sends out a slow-moving beam of pure, concentrated energy a short distance in front of the user that does massive damage) Shield Shatter: (A powerful slam that disables the opponent's ability to block for a short time, if they block this attack) '''Spear users: '''Spears are lightweight, longer ranged melee weapons, that do less damage. Multi-Thrust: (An attack where the user repeatedly lunges the spear in a quick and rapid succession, attacking multiple times) Shield Puncture: (A powerful thrust that disables the opponent's ability to block for a short time, if they block this attack) '''Slingshot users: '''Slingshots are easy-to-obtain ranged weapons that use cheap ammunition, but are somewhat weak Zoom In: (Allows the user to aim more accurately and locks on to targets) '''Bow users: '''Bows are balanced ranged weapons with affordable ammo and decent damage. Multi-Shot: (When loading the bow, you can add up to 3 arrows to fire simultaneously) '''Crossbow users: '''Crossbows are very powerful ranged weapons that fire bolts made of metal, but take a long time to reload. Enchanted Crossbow Bolt: (Using a magic spell, the user can enchant a crossbow bolt that is loaded into the crossbow, giving the attack elemental damage) '''Gun users: '''Guns are the most reliable ranged weapons. However, they are considerably expensive, as well as the ammo you use with them. Buttstock Pummel: (The user attacks the target with a close range pound using the stock of the gun) '''Key: '''Earliest skill levels and little to no equipment | Strongest skill levels and strongest equipment Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters